


Omen

by warispeace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, as if there will be any, i might translate it if anyone comments, or just use google translate, rickon didnt really appear in the text though
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warispeace/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: 托曼打赌他对灵魂伴侣的了解要胜过在座任何热爱骑士公主故事的女孩，但他怎么也不会想到当时那个才到他胸口的三岁男孩会是自己注定的伴侣。





	Omen

托曼第一次也是最后一次见到瑞肯本人是在父亲北上造访奈德斯塔克时，那年他七岁。出于礼节托曼给了长有徒利家标志性棕红卷发的小斯塔克一个脸颊吻，这是他们之间发生过的唯一肢体接触。就像平常的脸颊吻一样，这个吻多余又干燥，并未带来除无聊外任何的感觉。奶妈在国王最小的儿子有记忆以来就一直向他灌输关于命中注定的一切，她是个嘴边总挂着诸如灵魂伴侣、链接、印记这样的词的女人。托曼打赌他对灵魂伴侣的了解要胜过在座任何热爱骑士公主故事的女孩，但他怎么也不会想到当时那个才到他胸口的三岁男孩会是自己注定的伴侣。暗红色的R.S.字样在王子柔软的食指内侧慢慢显现，他却对此毫不知情。

 

抵达临冬城当晚托曼和母亲与父亲同在行宫华丽的卧室中就寝，并做了一个毕生难忘的怪梦。他梦见自己在临冬城的神木林中尾随一头的幼兽——一匹纯黑的冰原狼狼崽。炭黑的狼崽穿梭于根基盘曲的树林中，两旁的树木在快动作下变成大片模糊的灰绿。寒风从两侧呼啸而过，像无形的大手般顺着它的皮毛。它脚步轻快，不时停下来蹭蹭古树粗糙的树皮标示自己的存在，看起来十分快活。有那么一瞬间托曼似乎感到了野兽的愉悦。不知道是否是因为受到共情的缘故，黑狼突然放慢了脚步，抬起头朝托曼所处的方向望去。小王子的心脏砰砰乱跳，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己会死在这头怪物的嘴下。然而冰原狼并没有注意到他的存在，它是为托曼身后的狼群停驻的。一小队冰原狼正在缓缓朝黑狼走来，他数了数共有五只。新来的冰原狼狼崽中四只长着棕黄色的眼睛，皮毛或白棕色或灰棕色的，一只的皮毛却如雪一样洁白并有一双血红的眼睛。它们尾随彼此在看似没有尽头的树林中戏耍追逐，猎杀不幸路过的啮齿动物。

 

这天以后这头长有浅绿色的眼睛的炭黑色冰原狼便成为了托曼的一部分。它在布拉席恩男孩七岁的某个夜晚鬼魅般悄悄潜入于他的梦境中，开启了断断续续的纠缠。临冬城公爵的二儿子布兰在王室在北境逗留期间离奇坠落高塔，昏迷不醒。布兰在王室抵达的头几天和他用小木剑比试过，如果惨案没有发生托曼确信他将成为一个很优秀的骑士。托曼告诉舅舅提利昂他对布兰的遭遇感到深深抱歉，并希望他能早日康复。

 

之后奈德斯塔克接受了罗柏国王的邀请撇下家人南下取代囧恩艾林担任御前首相一职，托曼在红堡和奶妈一同散步时常常听见下人议论这名来自北方的首相。同奈德一同前来的还有他的两个女儿，桑莎和艾丽娅。桑莎和乔弗里年龄相仿，她举止温婉优雅，所有人都说她将来会成为王后。

父亲是在奈德来到君临的第二年死的，御林铁卫之一的马林爵士告诉他罗柏国王是在狩猎时被野猪杀死的，母亲的侍女告诉他是首相奈德谋杀了他，弄臣的笑话却指出国王是吃太多野猪撑死的。那段时间君临的每个人都有自己的那套说法，托曼摸不着头脑不知道应该相信谁的话才好。但他知道奈德公爵正直而重视荣誉，绝不会像侍女说的那样谋害自己的国王。

 

父亲死后乔弗里成了国王，一如既往，他觉得自己做什么都是对的。不久后奈德被定下了叛国罪，他失踪了好几周，贴身侍从告诉托曼这是因为他被囚禁在地牢里，只有这样他才不会继续伤害罗柏的子嗣和遗孀。他的女儿艾丽娅也失踪了，城堡里的多数人都觉得她在还在君临但死在了跳蚤窝。后来临冬城公爵圣堂当着七神、贵族和平民的面承认自己的罪行，托曼以为他将穿上黑衣加入守夜人，但乔弗里却下令将他斩首。他的头颅被插在城门顶端，时刻提醒来往旅人不忠于王室的下场。

 

半年后那匹漆黑的冰原狼又出现在他的梦中，这时托曼十一岁。他梦见自己行走于一座昏暗的地窖，地窖的甬道细细长长，伴随着一节节向下延伸的台阶看似永无止境。一只藏匿于摆放着石像的壁龛的黑色的幽灵探出脑袋，它的眼睛在火光的映衬下宛如燃烧的绿宝石。托曼意识到这是他儿是在临冬城梦到的那头狼，现如今黑狼已经成长许多。冰原狼似乎受到了沉重的打击，它和在神木林间穿行时完全两样。此刻这匹狼正萎靡不振的蜷缩在扶着巨剑的雕像的脚下，目光的呆滞而悲伤。托曼感到一阵焦躁，但心里却空落落的。他伸出右手想要抚摸这头可悲的动物，换来的却是它恶狠狠的瞪眼。王子条件反射的缩回自己的手，注视着黑狼退回壁龛的黑暗里。他听见它皱起鼻子低声吼叫，似乎想把自己吓跑。这匹野兽现在乖戾而阴翳，完全一副坏脾气的小男孩受到长辈责骂后会流露的眼神。托曼不喜欢这样。

 

这是托曼第二次梦见这头野兽，他认为这一定是某种征兆。小王子把这件事告诉了学士，学士不以为然的告诉他梦只是个体内心的映射。或许这几天托曼是感觉失落，又正好一直在想红堡的地牢才会做这样的梦。

 

好在冰原狼在之后的三年中都未曾出现。父亲死后兰礼叔叔和斯坦尼斯叔叔都相继称王，意欲把乔弗里赶下铁王座。几个月后北境向首都宣战了，为首的是奈德斯塔克的长子罗柏，北方人将他称为少狼主。托曼对政治一窍不通，但他清楚奈德公爵的死是这一切的起因。托曼注意到乔弗里大帝和身为太后的母亲这一阵子十分暴躁，不过这也是情有可原的。

 

再次梦到狼是在是乔弗里死在和泰瑞尔公爵的女儿玛格丽的婚礼之后，此时他已经成为七国上下最尊贵的凡体。这个梦短暂但恐怖，以至于他只能记起片段。他记得自己又看到了那头深黑的冰原狼。它起先是被一只丑陋的巨型章鱼或者说海怪的触须缠住，十分痛苦。托曼至今无法忘却那种几乎窒息的感觉。但黑狼不断的挣扎使海怪松开了触手，托曼也由此松了一口气。然后世界开始旋转倒退，片刻之后他回到了昏暗的地窖。

 

托曼记起一年前的梦魇，恐惧像阴霾一样袭上心头。微弱的火光映照着墙壁，不远处隐约有脚步声传来。托曼瞅准两米开外放置石像的壁龛躲了进去，静静的感知着地窖中生物的一举一动。大概过了很久，恍惚间一个黑影和一个棕色的影子在视线中闪过，紧跟着它们是一个女野人和巨人。托曼有点不相信自己的眼睛，于是他猛的眨了眨他的眼睛。影子们还在，但正离他逐渐远去。他们看起来没有恶意。托曼想要迈开步子追上去但发现自己被卡在了壁龛与石像之间，他越是挣扎就卡的越死。他觉得自己大概永远也出不去了。绝望之际，托曼的猫，突击爵士的叫声将他唤醒。

 

托曼正欲翻下床寻找自己的宠物就看见了玛格丽，乔弗里的未婚妻，自卧室的房门朝他缓缓走来。她告诉托曼很多夫妻在结婚前都没有见过面，但对彼此一无所知的念头让她感到害怕。因此她想在与托曼成婚前对他多多进行了解。玛格丽说话时突击爵士从他身上一窜而过，她夸它非常英俊可爱。托曼本应为乔弗里的死感到内疚，但他坠入爱河了。走前玛格丽吻了托曼的额头，有那么一刹那他以为他们会接吻。托曼信任、依赖这个来自高庭的女孩，他有九成肯定对方也是这么想的。这是他们之间的小秘密。

 

托曼十四岁了，他在与母亲的偶然对话中记起自己至今没有找到灵魂伴侣。不过无所谓，无论贫民贵族，七大王国上下只有千分之一的人能找到自己的伴侣。母亲瑟曦就没有遇到灵魂伴侣，父亲罗柏也没有。况且他已经遇见了挚爱的玛格丽，确定应该和谁一起共度余生，此时魂侣的出现只会打乱一切。

 

话是这么说的，但托曼在做出决定的那一刹那还是感到稍许失落。

 

几个月后托曼又梦到了冰原狼，此刻他即将和玛格丽举办婚礼。  
“信仰和王权是世界的两根支柱，一根倾颓，另一根也不保临。”

 

梦中托曼孤身一人被黑暗包裹着。尽管如此，他确信自己是在北境或者长成外的某个地方，因为空气冷到了极点，说可以冻坏人的脚趾都不为过。他打赌如果自己伸出舌头时间过长，就一定再也说不了话了。黑暗中有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭了他一下，年轻的国王朝后退了几步。那个东西抬起自己的头，那双淡绿色的眼睛托曼是再熟悉不过的了。又是那头巨大的黑色冰原狼，炭黑的皮毛将它伪装的很好，完完全全的融入了身周的黑色中。它和托曼一样也是独自一人。国王感觉有些慌张，但接着这头野兽舔舐了他的指尖，似乎是在向他示好。照理说托曼应该感到开心或至少释然，但顷刻间莫名的悲愤、孤寂和痛苦像雪崩一样将他吞噬覆盖。他不知道自己是怎么了。冰原狼或许是预兆，暗示着他尚未现身的灵魂伴侣对他的决定反映出的痛苦。

 

之后的一段时间托曼一直待在红堡内处理政务。在文件上签字画押是他认为做国王最有趣的事情之一。这段时间没有黑色的翅膀，因此没有黑色的消息。

 

然后托曼最后一次梦见了那头毛色漆黑的冰原狼。这是和舅公凯冯和母后一起共进晚餐的那个晚上。这天晚上托曼向凯冯展示了他的小猫。

 

托曼做梦了。这个梦亢长而绝望。

 

又是那只冰原狼。它出现在旷野中，脖颈上栓着一截拇指粗细的断麻绳。炭黑色的狼在冻原上奔跑，寒风从两侧呼啸而过，像无形的大手般顺着它的皮毛，正像它头一回出现在托曼的梦境里时一样。不远处有一个白点正在以同样的速度靠近，那是一只浑身雪白、双目血红的冰原狼。野地狂躁杂乱的风声被尖锐的箭支划过空气的声音颠覆，这来自后方手持弓箭的模糊人形黑影。这团黑影让托曼背脊发凉——他想起乔弗里，他的哥哥在世时的癖好之一就是用弩箭射击。狼女桑莎就曾是已故国王的箭靶。

 

一支箭射中了黑色野兽的后腿。刀剜般的痛楚朝托曼袭来。冰原狼颤抖着放慢了脚步，黑影由此变本加厉的朝狼放出更多箭支。鹅毛尾羽的箭接二连三的朝绿眼睛的黑色冰原狼飞来，它们中的一些插入它经过的冻土，另一些则击中了它的背脊、小腿和肩膀。它倒在野地冻僵的黑土上再也无法前进，侧过脑袋注视身影逐渐清晰的白狼。纯白的冰原狼还在靠近，它皱起鼻子看起来十分愤怒。一支鹅毛箭在空中划过完美的弧度，落在黑狼的背部，它心脏的位置。炭黑的野兽猛的抽搐了一下不再动弹。

 

托曼从梦中惊醒，胸膛中心脏因痛楚与恐惧像狂奔的牡鹿般飞快跳动。他喘着粗气，用手背拭去额头上有细密的汗珠。年轻的国外感觉自己的一部分从此消失了。这种不完整的感受是无法用确切语言描述的，但它像少了一个器官和被敌人从胸膛中抽出宝剑的结合体，痛苦而空虚。

我是七国的统治者。

这只是一个无害的梦。

梦是心境的映射。

这是学士告诉我的。

 

托曼布拉席恩这样想着从羽绒填充的床上坐起，传唤侍从协助自己更衣。像在七岁那年没有注意到食指内侧R.S.字样的显现一样，十六岁的托曼也没有注意到如今这两个的字母已经转成了黑色。*

君临这一天温热而阳光明媚，宛如仍然被晚夏笼罩。

*soulmate死后印记会变黑，学名逝印。


End file.
